fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Edoardo Romano
Edoardo Romano, nicknamed Little Edoardo, is a male customer who made his first appearance in Papa's Pizzeria. Flipdeck Info Hometown: Portallini Loves: Green Peppers Hates: Soap Operas Little Edoardo is the founding member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is the elder of the family and father of Bruna and Carlo Romano. In the quartet, Little Edoardo plays percussion, and is a master of the bongo drums. Appearance Edoardo is a short elderly man with tanned skin and a bit of gray hair. He wears a white collared shirt with a red tie and a pocket with green trim, red pants, and brown shoes with green laces. Clean-Up His outfit is more detailed. Styles Style B Little Edoardo wears the same outfit he wore during the Romano Wedding: black suit, white undershirt, and black pants. However, instead of lavender and yellow colors, he wears an olive green necktie and a flower pinned to the left side of his suit. The flower pinned there has red and green-colored petals and white center. History As confirmed in the Flipline Blog, Edoardo had a wife Giordana, who passed away before the series started. However, as of Papa's Pastaria, he has remarried, tying the knot with Olga in his hometown of Portallini. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 Onions (all) *4 Olives (all) *4 Anchovies (all) *37.5 minutes (5/8 of meter) *8 Slices Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Mustard *Rare Patty *Mayo *Medium Patty *Ketchup *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Hard Shell with Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Hot Sauce *Jalapeños Papa's Freezeria *Small Cup *Strawberries *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Butterscotch Topping *Nuts *Cookie Papa's Pancakeria *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Papa's Burgeria HD/To Go! *Bottom Bun *Awesome Sauce *Rare Patty *Ketchup *Medium Patty *Mayo *Well-Done Patty *BBQ Sauce *Top Bun Papa's Wingeria/HD *4 Wasabi Boneless Wings *4 Parmesan Boneless Wings *4 Green Peppers *4 Red Peppers *Zesty Pesto Dip Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage on a Regular Bun *Mustard *Papa's Ballpark Mustard *Sauerkraut *Drink and Popcorn: **Large Root Beer **Small Candy Jack Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Marshmallow, Cherry, Marshmallow Holiday (Baseball Season) *Liner D *Vanilla Cake *Cupcake 1: **White Frosting **Butterscotch Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts **Pretzel Bat, Cherry, Pretzel Bat *Cupcake 2: **Chocolate Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Crushed Peanuts **Pretzel Bat, Cherry, Pretzel Bat Papa's Freezeria HD *Small Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Strawberry Syrup *Chocolate Chips *Nuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Pastaria *Al Dente Penne *Garlic Basil *Italian Seasoning *4 Meatballs *5 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Holiday (Romano Wedding) *Al Dente Fiori Rosini *Cathedral Carbonara *Italian Seasoning *5 Pickled Eggs *2 Meatballs *2 Green Peppers *Pepperoni Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Cherry Cordials *Red Velvet Syrup *Smooth Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Chocolate Chips *Crushed Peanuts *Hazelnut Swizzle, Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Red Velvet Round Donut with Chocolate Mousse **Vanilla Icing **Chocolate Drizzle *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Crushed Peanuts Holiday (Christmas) *Red Velvet French Cruller with Boston Cream **Chocolate Icing **Caramel Drizzle **Crushed Peanuts *Red Velvet Round Donut with Cherry Cordial Cream **Vanilla Icing **Santa Cookie Drizzle *Chocolate Long John with Boston Cream **Red Icing **Crushed Peanuts Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *4 Capicola (all) *8 Olives (all) *3 Green Peppers (top left half) *3 Anchovies (bottom left half) *Well-Done Bake *4 Slices Papa's Cheeseria *Rosemary Focaccia with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Sauerkraut *Mustard *Deep-Fried Pickles *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Poutine Holiday (Easter) *Paska Bread with Asiago Cheese *Well-Done Grill *Sliced Salami *Sauteed Onions *Sauerkraut *Mustard *Pickled Eggs *Fries: **Waffle Fries **Sour Cream **Poutine Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Chocolate Chips **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Onion Holiday (New Year) *Liner A *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Espresso Drizzle **Countdown Candies **New Year Topper *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Countdown Candies **Streamer Papa's Cupcakeria HD *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Chocolate Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Rainbow Sprinkles **Cherry *Cupcake 2 **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Rainbow Sprinkles **Gummy Onion Holiday (New Year) *Liner D *Red Velvet Cake *Cupcake 1: **Forest Green Frosting **Flavor X Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles **New Year Topper *Cupcake 2: **Red Frosting **Apricot Drizzle **Chocolate Chips **Stache Sprinkles **Candle Papa's Bakeria *Red Velvet Crust *Cherry Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Fudge Filling *Chocolate Crumb Topping *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Butterscotch Smooches (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (New Year) *Red Velvet Crust *Tutti Frutti Filling *Toffee Filling *Toffee Filling *Fudge Filling *Spiral Crust *Caramel Drizzle (All Over) *8 Chocolate Mousse Dollops (Inner Ring) *9 Yum n' M Cookies (Outer Ring and Center) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Hard Shell with Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Jalapeños *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (Portallini Feast) *Garlic and Olive Oil Piada with Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Romaine Lettuce *Jalapeños *Feta Cheese *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Sushiria *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Radish Sprouts **Jalapeños *Sayori *Tobiko *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Holiday (New Year) *Nori with Brown Rice *Not Flipped **Radish Sprouts **Eggplant *Sayori *Rainbow Peppercorn *Wasabi Mayo *Bubble Tea: **Mocha Tea with Sugarplum Bubbles Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Hard Shell with Pork *Hot Sauce *Nacho Cheese *Lettuce *Jalapeños *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Holiday (BavariaFest) *Hard Shell with Bratwurst *Hot Sauce *Spätzle *Lettuce *Jalapeños *Sauerkraut *Chips: **Blue Corn Chips **Chile Serrano Salsa Papa's Pancakeria HD *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Maple Syrup *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Maple Syrup *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Holiday (New Year) *Chocolate Chip French Toast *Countdown Crunch *Chocolate Chip Pancake *Honey *Pecan Waffle *Flavor X Drizzle *Drink: **Large Coffee with Ice Ranks required to unlock him *Papa's Pizzeria: Rank 27 *Papa's Burgeria: Rank 38 *Papa's Taco Mia!: Rank 23 *Papa's Freezeria: Rank 43 *Papa's Pancakeria: Rank 32 *Papa's Burgeria HD: Rank 50 *Papa's Wingeria: Rank 52 *Papa's Hot Doggeria: Rank 10 *Papa's Burgeria To Go!: Rank 50 *Papa's Freezeria HD: Rank 45 *Papa's Pastaria: Rank 63 *Papa's Freezeria To Go!: Rank 28 *Papa's Donuteria: Rank 24 *Papa's Wingeria HD: Rank 63 *Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 37 *Papa's Cheeseria: Rank 61 *Papa's Sushiria: Rank 54 Unlockables *In Papa's Hot Doggeria, he is unlocked with Sauerkraut. *In Papa's Pastaria, he is unlocked with Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Freezeria To Go!, he is unlocked with Strawberry Fluff. *In Papa's Donuteria, he is unlocked with Crushed Peanuts. *In Papa's Cheeseria, he is unlocked with Easter and Pickled Eggs. *In Papa's Sushiria, he is unlocked with Sayori Stickers Papa's Bakeria Papa's Taco Mia HD Papa's Sushiria Papa's Pancakeria HD Earn all three stickers in either game to get this outfit: Trivia *Little Edoardo is the first character to be frowning despite never being a Closer; he seems to frown often, yet at times he does smile. *He is the only customer to order all types of burger patties and sauces in all versions of Papa's Burgeria. *He is usually unlocked late in the Gamerias. *He and Captain Cori are the only customers to order more than one breakfast base item in Papa's Pancakeria/HD, even outside of Special orders. *He is the first Romano to have a Flipdeck. Order Tickets Little Pizza.png|Edoardo's Pizzeria order Little Burger.png|Edoardo's Burgeria order Little taco.png|Edoardo's Taco Mia! order Little Edoardo's Freezeria Order.png|Edoardo's Freezeria order Little Edoardo's Pancakeria Order.png|Edoardo's Pancakeria Order Little Edorado burgeria HD.png|Edoardo's Burgeria HD order LittleEdoardo zps12c9d57b.jpg|Edoardo's Wingeria Order Little Hot.png|Edoardo's Hot Doggeria order Little BTG.png|Edoardo's Burgeria To Go! order Little base.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria order during Baseball Season Little normal.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria regular order edoardofreezeriahd.jpg|Edoardo's Freezeria HD order Little Wedding.png|Edoardo's Pastaria order during Romano Wedding Little Romano.png|Edoardo's Pastaria regular order Edoardo's Freezeria To Go! order.png|Edoardo's Freezeria To Go! order Little Xmas.png|Edoardo's Donuteria order during Christmas Edoardo Donut.png|Edoardo's Donuteria regular order Little WHD.png|Edoardo's Wingeria HD order Little PTG.png|Edoardo's Pizzeria To Go! order Edoardo's Cheeseria order during Easter.png|Edoardo's Cheeseria order during Easter Little Edoardo's Cheeseria Order.png|Edoardo's Cheeseria regular order Little New.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria To Go! order during New Year 2017-01-25 06.48.04.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria To Go! regular order Little New Year HD.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria HD order during New Year Little Cup.png|Edoardo's Cupcakeria HD regular order Little Edoardo - Papa's Bakeria - Holiday.png|Edoardo's Bakeria order during New Year Little Edoardo - Papa's Bakeria - Regular.jpg|Edoardo's Bakeria regular order edoardotmhf.png|Edoardo's Taco Mia HD order during Portallini Feast edoardotmh.png|Edoardo's Taco Mia HD regular order Littlesushih.PNG|Edoardo's Sushiria order during New Year Littlesushi.PNG|Edoardo's Sushiria regular order Taco Mia To Go! Little Edoardo (Holiday).png|Edoardo's Taco Mia To Go! order during BavariaFest Taco Mia To Go! Little Edoardo (Regular).png|Edoardo's Taco Mia To Go! regular order Pancakeria HD Little Edoardo (Holiday).png|Edoardo's Pancakeria HD order during New Year Pancakeria HD Little Edoardo (Regular).png|Edoardo's Pancakeria HD regular order Gallery Albertolisaedoardocliatallan.png EdoardoPerfectCupcakeria.PNG Littleedoardoperfectorderinburgeria.png Screen Shot 2015-05-01 at 8.28.06 PM.png|What a wonderful date for Little Edoardo and his wife! PerfectEdoardo!.png Waving Romanos.png Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Weddinginvitefinal1.jpg|Edoardo and Olga's wedding invitation Thumbs Up - Little Edoardo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Poor Little Edoardo.png Valentines2013.jpg Perfect Breakfast for Little Edoardo.png Little Edoardo proposes to Olga.png Perfect Cupcakes for Little Edoardo.png not what he was expecting.png (Pastaria) Little Edoardo before Star Customer.png Little Edoardo in Papa's Pastaria.png Olga and Little Edoardo waiting in the Pastaria.png Perfect Pasta for Little Edoardo.png OLGAA.PNG|Little Edoardo dining with his wife Carlo and edoardo.png|Edoardo at the Donuteria with his son A Cupcakeria 29.PNG A Cupcakeria 27.PNG A Cupcakeria 26.PNG Funny Little Ed.jpg Edoardo 1.jpg|Little Edoardo stuffs his face with Cotton Candy The romanos on there bus.png Screen shot 2014-09-10 at 20.14.23.png|Edoardo angry with his donuts at the dining table Screen shot 2014-09-15 at 21.14.19.png Lil' Ed HD 1.jpg (Donuteria) Little Edoardo before star customer.png Little Edoardo Taco Mia Perfect.png|Little-Eyed Edoardo loves his perfect taco! LittleEdoardoperfect.png|Another perfect order, this time to Lil' Edoardo! E + O.png|Little E. and Olga waiting for cupcakes Nits.PNG Like daughter, like father.png EdoardoDoesNotApprove.PNG little cupcake.jpg Little Edoardo Perfect Score (Bakeria).png|Little Edoardo loves his pie! waiting on the line.png|Little Edoardo and Bruna Romano are waiting on the line Screenshot (22).png|Little Edoardo has his perfect sandwich during Easter! Little Great.png|Edoardo like his New Year cupcake in Cupcakeria To Go! bandicam 2016-11-14 18-27-07-014.jpg|Perfect Derby Pie special for Edorado Little Edoardo and Bruna Romano have the French Silk Special.png|Little Edoardo and Bruna Romano gets some (near perfect) French Silk pie! Little Edoardo gets a perfect hotdog.png|Little Edoardo gets a perfect hot dog! Edoardo & Olga.png|Edoardo and Olga waiting during Lucky Lucky Matsuri Screen Shot 2017-04-23 at 11.21.10 AM.png|A perfect Rocky Road for Edoardo! PPHD - Little Edoardo Approved.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD! Little Edoardo Approved! Georgito and Little Edoardo.jpg|Edoardo dining with Georgito IMG_1061.JPG Lil Ed Sush.png Fan Art Hella 01.jpg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Papa's Pizzeria Debuts Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:Romano Family Quartet Category:E Characters [[Category:Incompl